Three projects are in progress. First, the role of the pontine burst generator is being studied (1) by recording discharge properties of burst neurons in cat and monkey (2) stimulating pause neurons in the monkey and (3) by anatomically tracing the connections of these neurons in both species. Second, the role and connections of the interneurons in the vestibulo-ocular reflex is being studied by recording unit activity in the vestibular nuclei and attempting spike-triggered averaging of emg activity. Third, projections to and from the monkey flocculus are being studied by anatomical and electrophysiological techniques in the monkey.